An issue with providing wireless network access is the choice between network availability to the public and encrypted wireless transmission. In an open network anyone can connect to the network, but information can easily be extracted from user traffic communicating over the network by third parties. In an encrypted network that prevents third-party interception, the complexity of creating user profiles and the lack of widespread provisioning mechanisms may prevent or discourage users from easily connecting to the more secure encrypted network.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that reduce complexity of connecting to encrypted networks, while allowing users or devices to securely discover and communicate with each other in a secure manner.